cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Spam
7:25 Withersoul 235 Here. Welcome to the Craft Media Cast Internationa Wikia chat 7:26 Angrydroideka10 hi 7:26 Withersoul 235 Heyheyhey 7:26 Angrydroideka10 lololol 7:26 Withersoul 235 (spoof on Razzbowski) So, i've something to say 7:26 Angrydroideka10 lol TheFallenNinja has joined the chat. 7:26 TheFallenNinja Hey 7:27 Angrydroideka10 hi 7:27 Withersoul 235 SomeRandomHuman is adding a category "WTF" to pages and -oh hi there 7:27 TheFallenNinja Sup 7:27 Angrydroideka10 It's because there a little 7:27 Withersoul 235 ? 7:27 Angrydroideka10 bizzare 7:27 TheFallenNinja brickpedian army 7:27 Angrydroideka10 he has Premission to do so 7:27 TheFallenNinja brb 7:27 Withersoul 235 Ah ok. 7:27 Angrydroideka10 should I unban exactly 7:27 Withersoul 235 Unban ? Unban who ? 7:28 Angrydroideka10 Human banned him for a year 7:28 Withersoul 235 Human banned who ? 7:28 TheFallenNinja I wanna link the Brickipedian Republic 7:28 Angrydroideka10 User:ExactlyHereOnWeb 7:28 TheFallenNinja Ok 7:28 Angrydroideka10 human banned him for a year 7:28 TheFallenNinja Mm Hmm 7:29 Withersoul 235 Well it appears he's a spammer 7:29 Angrydroideka10 not that bad of a spammer 7:29 Withersoul 235 Thread:680 7:29 TheFallenNinja now about that link 7:29 Angrydroideka10 wtf was that 7:29 Withersoul 235 His "non-spam" 7:29 TheFallenNinja That guy IS a spammer, 7:29 Angrydroideka10 I had a good laugh at that though It's not bad enough to be banned for a year 7:30 TheFallenNinja and I was like 'WTF is dat guy?!' 7:30 Withersoul 235 ^^ Should we keep him ? 7:31 Angrydroideka10 This is a strange start to the day 7:31 TheFallenNinja Gotta ban a person on http://gameknight999.wikia.com/wiki/Gameknight999_Wiki|My wiki 7:31 Angrydroideka10 @Withersoul I'm going to unban him,I'll give him another chance 7:31 Withersoul 235 OK 7:31 TheFallenNinja Yep 7:31 Angrydroideka10 who is he 7:31 TheFallenNinja give him one 7:31 Angrydroideka10 Exactly 7:31 TheFallenNinja Tell ya later got ban him INFINITE 7:32 Withersoul 235 Ehm Droideka outright unblocked him 7:32 Angrydroideka10 One time I tried banning Ninja for 1 nanosecond 7:32 Withersoul 235 LOL 7:33 Angrydroideka10 wtf just happened to my notifications?! 7:33 Withersoul 235 ? Notification ? 7:33 TheFallenNinja I blocked him for a year 7:33 Angrydroideka10 Who? 7:33 Withersoul 235 Droideka give him another chance 7:33 Angrydroideka10 I will 7:33 TheFallenNinja This 7:34 Angrydroideka10 What did he do? 7:34 Withersoul 235 Eh whaaaaaaaaa ? 7:34 TheFallenNinja Just check him on GK999 Wiki he is banned for a YEAR 7:34 Angrydroideka10 kk ExactlyHereOnWeb has joined the chat. 7:34 Withersoul 235 GTG to y cousin. Bye guys *my 7:34 TheFallenNinja on droiddeka and my wikia 7:34 Angrydroideka10 bye o/ 7:34 Withersoul 235 I might come back later 7:35 ExactlyHereOnWeb U GUYS GO DIE 7:35 Angrydroideka10 umm 7:35 Withersoul 235 Or i can stay just a l'il longer. 7:35 TheFallenNinja THE SPAMMER 7:35 ExactlyHereOnWeb fera f fefe 7:35 TheFallenNinja he is here! 7:35 ExactlyHereOnWeb wv avef efav vfad avfe aevf aevf fvea efav 7:35 TheFallenNinja Stop ExactlyHereOnWeb has been kicked by Angrydroideka10. 7:35 TheFallenNinja good 7:35 Withersoul 235 Whew. 7:35 Angrydroideka10 that was crazy 7:35 TheFallenNinja Phew block him 7:35 Angrydroideka10 like the 50th time he did it 7:35 Withersoul 235 But he can come back if he's just kicked from chat 7:35 TheFallenNinja Yep, I will make sure 7:36 Withersoul 235 1 year or infinite ? ExactlyHereOnWeb has joined the chat. ExactlyHereOnWeb has been kicked by TheFallenNinja. 7:36 Angrydroideka10 He didn't do anything 7:36 TheFallenNinja IDK ExactlyHereOnWeb has joined the chat. 7:36 TheFallenNinja Ok 7:36 ExactlyHereOnWeb Why u no like me! ? 7:36 TheFallenNinja dunno sorry 7:36 Angrydroideka10 You spam 7:36 Withersoul 235 Stop spamming please 7:36 TheFallenNinja yep 7:37 Withersoul 235 G2G now, bye 7:37 TheFallenNinja ok 7:37 Angrydroideka10 He spammed a couple of Redwars pages and bye 7:37 TheFallenNinja Ok I wil Withersoul 235 has left the chat. 7:37 TheFallenNinja stay in the chat 7:37 ExactlyHereOnWeb Anti-climatic 7:38 TheFallenNinja I won't kick u unless u spam You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 7:38 Angrydroideka10 lol 7:38 TheFallenNinja Unless u spam... i will BAN u Error: "ExactlyHereOnWeb" is already in the "chatmoderator" group. 7:38 TheFallenNinja trollololol 7:39 Angrydroideka10 "You Only Spam Once" 7:39 TheFallenNinja He wanted to spam YOLO. ExactlyHereOnWeb has been kicked by Angrydroideka10. 7:39 TheFallenNinja Lol 7:39 Angrydroideka10 ol lol olo 7:39 TheFallenNinja Lol pk ExactlyHereOnWeb has joined the chat. 7:39 TheFallenNinja ok Lol ExactlyHereOnWeb has been banned by TheFallenNinja (undo). 7:41 TheFallenNinja I cursed u Angrydroideka10 has ended the Chat ban for ExactlyHereOnWeb. ExactlyHereOnWeb has joined the chat. 7:41 TheFallenNinja hi Plz don't spam 7:41 Angrydroideka10 He just doesn't stop coming back 7:41 ExactlyHereOnWeb lol troll is here 7:41 TheFallenNinja I know, then ban him infinite lol 7:42 ExactlyHereOnWeb I am the fvr 7:42 Angrydroideka10 wtf 7:42 TheFallenNinja Let's ban him INFINE infinite 7:43 ExactlyHereOnWeb IM GONNA JUMP INTO GODHOOD 7:43 Angrydroideka10 wtf 7:43 TheFallenNinja STOP web, plz STOP 7:43 Angrydroideka10 web is weird WIW Oh no exactly replied to the Fanon thread 7:44 ExactlyHereOnWeb Ninja and Droideka plz die 7:44 TheFallenNinja YOU SIE DIE ExactlyHereOnWeb has been banned by Angrydroideka10 (undo). 7:44 TheFallenNinja Did u do it? How long 7:45 Angrydroideka10 3 days 7:45 TheFallenNinja Ok, but after his ban is over, what if he spams again? 7:45 Angrydroideka10 ban him longer 7:45 TheFallenNinja And longer until infinite Infonite typo Infinite 7:46 Angrydroideka10 He spammed the Fanon thread Category:Droideka Chat Logs Category:Droideka Chat Logs